woaafandomcom-20200215-history
The World
The Creation of Narul Lux, the god of light, began by creating the universe. In this universe it created five planets. It then created the heavens and the underworld, and to watch over them, it created the twins, Yamara the radiant doe, and Naraka the sooted goat. Yamara created life in her own image, and thus she populated the heavens. Naraka created his own creatures, and begat fire to light the underworld. Together, their powers drew the world in different directions, creating both the feywild and the shadowfell. Lux turned its attention to its last world, Narul, which was its favorite. Lux was pleased with what its creations had done, and thus created three more beings to take care of Narul. It created Balk, the wolf of the land, Scytal the crab of the sea, and Rabinali the coatl of the air, and tasked them with sculpting the world. Lux then rested. Rabinali observed what her predecesors had created, and sculpted birds and lizards in her own image to populate the world. Scytal selfishly took to make the world for herself. She flooded the world with water and created the fish and animals that lived there. The birds were safe from the water, but the great floods killed most of the lizards. Rabinali crafted new ones, and thus the dragons were born. Yamara, curious about what her younger siblings had made, came to Narul to bless it with her presence. She created elves, the gnomes, the humans, and the kitsune. Balk, who loved the humans, sought to gift these new beings that lived in his land with light. He snuck into the underworld and took fire from under the nose of Naraka, but in his haste singed his fur. He dropped the fire, which became the sun, and filled the sky with smoke, which became the moon. Naraka was betrayed, but knew not who to punish. In his haste he corrupted the shadow of Yamara's creations, and thus scarred the elves, humans, and gnomes to create hobgoblins, bugbears, and goblins. For the animalistic kitsune he made tanezumi to plague the lands. And corrupted Rabinali's dragons to create the dragonhalves. Scytal was beyond his reach, so he cursed the seas with storms. Yamara fought her brother and pushed him back into the underworld, where his anger seethed. Yamara returned to the heavens to recover from the battle. Balk, who had escaped retribution, crafted 9 relics, which he gifted to the creatures of Narul so that they could protect themselves from the evils of the world. And thus it was. Lux rested, Yamara and Naraka tended to their wounds, Balk watched the land, Scytal the sea, and Rabinali the air... The Fracturing Peace did not last, of course. Over centuries the relics were consolidated into the hands of three: Nocturne of the Widows, Thanatos of the Black Knights, and Patchouli of the Oracles. A war ensued -- a war none now remember -- which culminated in the armies meeting for their final battle. Each army fought to the death, until only the three champions stood. With the power of all nine relics, the champions fought for 16 days and nights, until the final blow was dealt that would change the world. When the last weapons clashed, the relics had reached their limit. Two of the nine relics shattered from the strain, tearing apart Narul in the effort. The Fracture spread across the continent, sheering it into many separate pieces. As the seas rushed in, and the last champion died, the war finally came to a bloody end. In the following decades, what remained of the relics were slowly recovered by the rebuilt nations. One each in the homelands of the former champions, one in Nios Ananto, one in the Eon Sanctum, and one in Blackstone Altar. The kingdom of Westdown found a relic in their hands. And a further three relics remained lost, one thought to have fallen into the hands of the dragons that had claimed the eastern lands now known as Jadeite Fall. The power of the relics newly understood, the four nations conspired to maintain peace. Using their relics as collateral, each pledged not to use their power, holding the other nations to their word at the threat of a three-pronged retaliation. This peace was shaky, and each nation came to despise the others in time. And most of all, each feared the discovery that any of the relics had fallen into the hands of enemies...